Talk:Avalerion
Did this with DRG/SAM x2 , WHM/RDM with some difficult.. adding a RDM and THF to the team will greatly help with Slow II + Collaborator the mages -- Briga Gilgamesh Soloes as BST90 with reduce atmas/ducal guard Did this at the end of an XP Party for giggles. Was fairly easy as the deaths were attributed to the 7 linked Colibri we had at the end of the encounter. Suggest pulling away from colibri spawn area. Setup of 85MNK/42NIN (me) 3x 85DRG/42WHM and an 85SCH/42WHM had a rough time with this guy. We did 5 runs, won the first 4 and wiped on the last. The first was the easiest and only had one death which was our Taru SCH getting drilled by Pecking Flurry right at the end of the fight (Taru sacrifice! and the ring dropped, lol). With repeated pops he got tougher and the DRGs had a hard time staying alive without any form of blink. His Pecking Flurry did over 1K damage many times and that combined with his normal hits landing for over 300 damage could drop one of them very quickly. As MNK/NIN I was able to tank him fairly well when I had hate, so I recommend /NIN on your DDs as well as a 2nd healer. --Madranta 01:51, September 26, 2010 (UTC) MNK/NIN + RDM/whatever can duo with ease, albeit slowly. Tanked with counterstance, have done with Taru and Hume MNKs, Taru still comes nowhere near death. --Lithical 02:34, October 1, 2010 (UTC) As far as Snatch Morsel goes, I've noticed when I dispel the NM, I remove buffs I never put on my party members. Often times I remove Shell when none of us have it on. So I think all that move does is buff it up with pro/shell and possibly haste. --Derekroy 00:05, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Duo THF/NIN DNC/NIN splitting hate back and forth, got a bit rough towards end when it does fast attacks, had to use both 2hrs and temp items. Tried 3rd time NIN/DNC RDM/NIN , NIN with only hero atma and RDM with MM/Ambition atma easy fight but long , nuking it helps and shares hate easy tank RDM/NIN , popping and linking is the only problem. I just fought this twice in a row once with a lv85 SAM/dnc helped heal a bit, I was on DNC/war tanked the whole time with decent evasion it's not a threat even with stun and triple attack, expected to die but didn't. second fight was completely solo'd SAM died from a link, seems to favour snatch morsel used feather tickle once out of both fights, and just seemed like this to me but when it triple attacked it appeared to be the only time it had stun additional affect and was a lot more accurate. Also I used evisceration as soon as I got 100% TP, it died in about three minutes this way. --User:Demphoaire 5:44, December 22, 2010 Failed to solo with DNC90/NIN45. Even if was easy on start, as soon the NM reached like 20% (maybe 25%) of HP left, he started spam triple attack no stop with stun effect. He missed me some times but was hard keep utsusemi up, even because the stun effect wasn't allow me. Used RR and the atma for hp (hoof or soemthing). Equip was: Yataghan, ermine's tail, optical hat, evasion torque, elusive earring, evasion earring, mirke wardecors (eva+10), denali wristbands, alert ring, rajas ring, boxer's mantle, scouter's rope, desultors tasset (eva+7), dance shoes +1 and evasion merits 3/4. Might retry but that stun is evil. Darkpearl 20:05, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Easy solo as 90DNC/NIN. Capped and merited evasion, +67 eva from gear, RR/GH/C&D atmas. Used Haste Samba, Saber Dance, Evis for fast kills. Got yellow HP sometimes, when Utsusemi: Ni wasn't ready, and it managed to hit me with shadows down. Just popped a CW4, and was ready to go again. No food because of Snatch Morsel. Fight took about 5 min. --- June 25, 2011 (Catsy, Fenrir) !! Triggers Tried full rotation of Great Katana and Dagger weapons skills without success. Tried some sword weapon skills, which also didn't work. Managed to trigger yellow !! with Ice Threondy one round and Lightning Threnody next round. 0/3 on atma. Please post if you have success. -- Orubicon 09:18, October 10, 2010 (UTC) My group got the yellow !! to trigger with Fire VI on Firesday then Fire III the following fight with the day having switched to Earthsday. Unfortunately following this those spells stopped triggering it and I did about a dozen more pops with either my party's RDM or BLM cycling spells trying to find it. --Madranta 15:54, October 11, 2010 (UTC) NIN/DNC Solo Not a particualry hard fight with EVA setup. Fight tends to be somewhat long though because of NM's EVA. Hardest part of soloing this is to get a clean pull without links. ~-~Zanno~-~ 08:35, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Solo'd with ease over and over like a good hooker. This thing is weak so weak I solo'd it and 4 colibri links at the same time and didn't take a bit of damage. I'd say hardest part about this NM is getting the trigger item. Blink tanked Thf/nin wearing full Raiders +2 gear main hand tk, off hand Twilight dagger, Twilight sash, Atheling mantle, some other stuff, Atma Apoc, Gnarled horn, and Razed ruins. Solo'd as Thf, bring temporary items and so forth, don't bother with food just use buffs/atmas RR,VV worked fine for me. Additionally, a second character with a support job of any kind would help speed up the fight, and is recommended to save the use of temp items. --Vince 08:47, November 20, 2010 (UTC). Just soloed on 90NIN/DNC this NM is a joke. used my haste/DD setup as EVA is not needed, only piece I had was ungur's boomerag on, NIN enfeebles are more than enough to just Ichi tank it, with NI for emergancies. Fight takes 5Mins, used RR GH and Kirin Atmas. Hiryo - Cerberus. 21/01/11 Soloed as 90MNK/DNC with roaring laughing, razed ruins, and sanguine scythe atmas. I used all temp meds from the cruor npc to heal myself sometimes. Used perfect counter every time it was up and full timed counterstance with haste samba. Used rest of tp for waltzes. --Vagrua 10:05, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Duo'd several times on BLU90/NIN45 and THF90/NIN45. Atmas were RR, VV, and MM for the BLU / VV, RR, GH for the THF. This fight was laughable, neither of us ever got into orange. Our gear is mediocre, and I(BLU) was spending most of the time trying to trigger without discernment. By the time I cycled through my spells, the thing was nearly dead. The only thing to watch out for is Pecking Flurry if your shadows are down, and linking. I'd recommend pulling far away, or set your backup job (if applicable) with a sleep spell, and solo adds one by one while they're asleep. With a halfway decent EVA tank and someone to support him, this NM is easy pickings. PUP99/NIN Solo MM VV C&D Whm Automaton Capped Pup Magic. Simple Solo, 2 links, just killed em all. 5 mins. PUP/THF & ValorEdge Solo ---- Solo'd as 99 PUP/THF. Atmas were Ducal Guard, VV, Mounted Champion. Gear: Brawny Adargas, Relic head, Relic+2 body, Empyrean +1 legs/feet. ValorEdge attachments: (Fire) Strobe, Reactive Shield, Tension Spring II, Attuner. (Earth) Shock Absorber, Armor Plate II, Hammermill, Barrier Module. (Light) Auto-Repair Kit II. (Thunder) Stabilizer II, Volt Gun, Heat Seeker. ValorEdge Frame had 345/432 melee skill. Strategy: Throw up Earth, Fire, then Deploy. After the Provoke, Retrieve and find a suitable fighting spot (this also allows for a Deactivate > Activate > Deploy should you get more adds than you can handle). Rotated Fire > Earth > Thunder, except when HP was 10% or less and TP was greater than 80%; in that case, I put up Dark for Cannibal Blade. Out of 8 fights, I used 1 Automaton Oil +3 when I got adds mid-fight and didn't feel like moving. Fought with NM between myself and Puppet, building TP and using Shijin Spiral > Ventriloquy whenever I got hate. --Hadasui, Diamond Knight of Shiva. (talk) 07:06, May 28, 2013 (UTC)